retrogresi filantropi
by SachiMalff
Summary: "Luhan lelah menghitung jarak yang memisahkannya dengan Sehun, dan ia tahu bahwa rasa jenuh itu resiprokal." [hunhan - oneshoot - rewritten from kff2k16] lets cry together pals im with you but i will stay writing hunhan i promise u i will write something fluffy seal my word


" _ **L**_ _uhan lelah menghitung jarak yang memisahkannya dengan Sehun, dan ia tahu bahwa rasa jenuh itu resiprokal."_

* * *

 _retrogresi filantropi_

* * *

Luhan tahu tiga tahun yang lalu, persis saat daun maple di sebelah rumahnya jatuh menyentuh tanah kering di musim gugur, jarak yang tercipta dari raganya dan raga Sehun saat ia membuka mata di pagi hari hanya satu sentimeter; jarak antara rasa cinta keduanya hanya terpaut satu hembusan napas; jarak antara probabilitas menua dan berpisah seolah terpaut tujuh samudra—namun rupanya, kenyataan membuatnya harus menelan ludah kecewa. Karena rupanya, jalan yang menanti di depan mereka begitu curam. Dan tiga tahun memberikan mereka seribu alasan untuk mencinta, namun sejuta alasan untuk merasakan rasa lelah.

Suara angin yang berderu kencang di luar rumahnya membuat tidurnya terusik, dan reflek ia beringsut masuk ke dalam selimut tebalnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tak ingin terpapar sinar mentari yang menelusup masuk melalui tirai di kamarnya yang berkibar pelan. Ia merasa kasur yang ia tempati terlalu dingin dan terlalu luas di saat yang bersamaan. Baru saja ia hendak mengeratkan pelukannya pada selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya, bunyi alarm pada jam beker di atas meja nakas berdering pelan, memaksa tangannya untuk meraih dan dalam sekejap, suasana kembali hening.

Matanya terbuka lebar, mengais warna-warni monokrom pagi pertama di musim gugur yang tertinggal di sekitar kamarnya. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya, kemudian berbalik hingga tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah punggung bidang seseorang.

Ada rasa aneh ketika ia memandang punggung tersebut—seolah ia kembali terjun dalam masa lalu yang ia sendiri mulai lupa. Mungkin kenangan tentang kehangatan peluknya; wajahnya yang selalu ia tatap pertama di pagi hari, bukannya malah punggung dingin seolah mereka tak saling mengenal. Atau mungkin, _mungkin_ saja—Luhan hanya berasumsi, kenangan tentang betapa dekat jarak yang tercipta di antara hati mereka.

Tiga tahun setelah Luhan dan Sehun melewati musim gugur pertama mereka, Luhan mulai lelah menghitung berapa jengkal jarak di antara raga dan hati mereka.

(Luhan memilih berbalik memunggungi sosok Oh Sehun, hingga punggung mereka saling berbicara akan rasa pahit yang mulai terlihat begitu nyata, begitu benar, begitu sakti membuktikan paradoks janji cinta tiga tahun lalu.)

* * *

Tahun pertama ketika daun maple di samping rumahnya gugur membentur tanah tandus, Luhan menemukan dirinya memeluk kehangatan yang ia pikir abadi—pelukan Sehun. Ia tersenyum tanpa sadar, mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Sehun tertawa dalam pejaman matanya.

" _Mo'ning_."

Luhan mengeluarkan gumaman kecil yang terhalang kaus cokelat Sehun, membuat sosok suami dalam rengkuhannya harus mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Bukankah kita seharusnya sudah bangun dan beranjak dari tempat tidur?"

Luhan menggeram rendah ketika ia merasa Sehun beringsut menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukan Luhan.

"Hey, hey. Ini sudah jam delapan, tahu? Kita akan terlambat jika terus-terusan seperti ini."

"Bukankah kita sudah terlambat? Bolos kerja sekali-kali tak masalah."

Sehun mendengus tak percaya, kemudian mendekap kepala Luhan hingga pemuda China tersebut berteriak kesal. "Bilang saja kalau kau ingin berduaan denganku."

"Aku hanya sedang kedinginan. Dan butuh pelukan."

Sehun tertawa, menundukkan wajahnya untuk meraih bibir suaminya dan semakin mendekat hingga—

"Ow!"

Luhan membuka matanya lebar-lebar, keningnya berkerut tajam saat memandang Sehun yang mengelus dahinya karena— _man_ , sentilan Luhan semenyakitkan tinjunya.

" _Morning breath_."

Sehun merengut, kecewa karena Luhan tak mengizinkannya untuk mendapatkan satu ciuman karena Sehun tak pernah mau peduli dengan napas Luhan di pagi hari, atau kentut Luhan saat diare, bahkan ketika ia harus menyium Luhan setelah ia memakan sekilo bawang putih pun ia akan melakukannya.

Di sisi lain Luhan tertawa melihat ekspresi suaminya, dan memilih untuk mendekatkan wajahnya, memberikan satu kecup singkat pada ujung hidung Sehun.

" _Morning to you too,_ " pangkas Luhan, tersenyum ketika melihat senyum Sehun kembali berpendar hangat.

Hari itu, Luhan ingat bagaimana mereka memutuskan untuk membolos kerja dan menghabiskan sisa hari di ranjang dengan kaki yang bertaut satu sama lain, lengan yang memeluk tubuh lawannya dan hati yang berdegup kencang seperti kali pertama mereka bertemu.

* * *

Tahun kedua ketika gemuruh angin musim gugur berhembus kencang, Sehun sampai pada coretan di kalendernya yang keempat puluh.

Musim gugur datang lebih cepat tahun ini, berlomba mengejar kisah perjalanan kehidupan enigma di ujung terbitnya matahari. Musim gugur tahun ini, rupanya jatuh pada saat di mana kisah cinta Sehun dan Luhan bertemu dan berpendar nyata tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sehun ingat bagaimana tiga tahun lalu ia begitu merasa bodoh sekaligus bahagia, malu-malu sekaligus nyaman, takut sekaligus terasa benar. Sehun ingat bagaimana ia merasa berada pada puncak kebahagiaan tatkala Luhan menjawabnya dengan satu _iya_ dengan tegas—seolah takkan pernah ada keraguan dalam usahanya untuk mengabulkan permintaan Sehun yang ingin menjadikannya seorang kekasih.

Tak perlu berlutut di depan Luhan, tak pernah ada sebuket bunga mawar—karena Luhan benci diperlakukan seperti wanita, omong-omong—dan cincin, tak juga ada kalimat romantis. Sesederhana Sehun yang menjadikan keinginannya realita, sesederhana Luhan yang mengabulkan impiannya untuk hidup bersama sebagai kekasih, dan jika saja takdir sedikit lebih baik dan adil, untuk hidup menua selamanya.

Sesederhana sebuah kalimat ' _maukah kau jadi pacarku?'_ , sesederhana tatapan tulus yang memancarkan ribuan kelip pengharapan akan sebuah kisah, sesederhana janjinya yang berkata bahwa ia takkan mencoba menjadi kekasih sempurna, namun sebisa mungkin ia akan menjadi kekasih yang baik bagi Luhan.

Tak terburu-buru, tak terlalu formal, tak juga begitu manis seperti nektar—sesederhana ciuman lembut pertama di bawah temaram lampu taman kota dan percik cahaya bulan purnama yang menandai awal kisah mereka sebagai satu kesatuan.

Sehun berhenti memberi tandanya yang terakhir pada kalender, berhenti tepat pada angka 23. Warna merah terang melingkar memberi alarm bahwa tanpa sadar, ia sudah berada di sisi Luhan selama lima tahun sebagai cintanya, dan dua tahun sebagai suaminya.

Letupan dahsyat di dada Sehun belum surut, bahkan bertambah besar ketika ia menoleh ke samping kanan, tepat di mana maniknya mendapati sosok Luhan tengah beringsut ke dalam selimut, mencari secercah kehangatan yang Sehun tinggalkan.

Sehun beranjak dari depan kalender yang terpasang di sisi lain kamarnya, berjalan menuju ke kasur yang mereka tempati bersama. Luhan menggeram rendah ketika merasakan bahwa kasur di sampingnya lengser karena berat Sehun, namun tak juga membuka kedua matanya. Sehun merebahkan dirinya di sisi Luhan, jatuh di atas selimut dan badannya kini menyamping sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok malaikat yang telah mengisi hari-harinya itu. Ia membawa tangannya untuk menyusuri wajah tanpa cela tersebut, memulai perjalanan dari kedua matanya, hidung hingga bibir sensual yang rasanya lebih manis dari madu manapun.

Luhan bergerak pelan, merasa terganggu namun di sisi lain juga merasa nyaman dan hangat. Sehun tersenyum, mengagumi betapa tak nyatanya kehidupan ini—mengingat bahwa Luhan seperti mimpi yang menawarkan ilusi sempurna dalam dunia yang tak berperasaan ini.

" _Mo'ning, sweet pea_."

Luhan mengernyit dalam pejaman matanya, dan Sehun tahu ia sedang bergelut dalam pikirannya tentang apakah ia harus menjawabnya atau tidak, karena Luhan benci _petname_ seperti itu, dan Sehun, keras kepala seperti biasa, akan selalu menyediakan ribuan panggilan mesra untuknya.

"Hm," adalah jawaban Luhan.

Sehun tertawa, mencubit ujung hidung Luhan hingga si empunya merintih lirih.

"Apakah aku menyakiti _my cute baby_?"

"Sehun, stop."

"Aw, _little pumpkin_ , buka matamu. Di mana _my sunshine_ pagi ini, hm?"

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya yang entah sejak kapan menempel pada lengan Sehun, kemudian menggerutu pelan sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan menutupinya dengan selimut.

"Bersembunyi," jawabnya pendek.

" _Sunshine,_ ayolah. Ini hari Sabtu, dan kau yang bertugas menyiapkan sarapan."

Luhan mengeluarkan suara tangis yang dibuat-buat, namun kemudian menjauhkan bantal dan selimut dari mukanya. Ia berbalik, memiringkan tubuhnya hingga kini Sehun bisa melihat wajah-baru-bangun-tidur miliknya.

Matanya terbuka perlahan, membuat bulu matanya bergetar pelan mengikuti kelopak matanya yang membuka dan menutup dengan konstan.

(Sehun suka mengamati hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan Luhan seperti ini, dan ia merasa damai ketika ia tahu bahwa ia menjadi hapal akan detail kecil pergerakan kekasihnya.)

Pemuda China tersebut kini telah membuka matanya secara utuh, mengirimi Sehun tatapan memelas yang seolah berteriak _'izinkan aku tidur lagi kali ini'_ yang mana pastinya terabaikan begitu saja oleh suaminya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seolah memberi isyarat bahwa ia takkan mau mengizinkannya tidur lagi, dan hal itu membuat Luhan mengernyit tajam.

"Dasar suami jahat."

" _I love you too_ ," jawab Sehun jenaka, mengabaikan fakta bahwa tak peduli apapun jawabannya, Luhan akan tetap berdiam di atas kasur dan kembali memejamkan matanya, tak lagi menghiraukan perkataan Sehun tentang mempersiapkan sarapan.

Sehun mendesah, namun sebuah senyum bahagia muncul di bibirnya.

Tangannya yang bebas dari pelukan Luhan turun dan menyentuh lantai, meraba-raba sekitarnya dan ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh sebuah kotak kecil, ia buru-buru mengambilnya.

Matanya berkilat tajam melihat kotak tersebut, kemudian ia membawanya ke depan wajah Luhan hingga sejajar dengan matanya yang masih tertutup.

Luhan dan Sehun punya kebiasaan di tiap tahun perayaan hubungan mereka, yang mana baik Luhan maupun Sehun akan bergantian menulis sebuah petunjuk akan hadiah apa yang harus mereka beli untuk perayaan hari jadi mereka, yang mana pastinya hadiah tersebut harus memiliki makna tersendiri. Tahun lalu adalah giliran Sehun yang menulis petunjuk yang berbunyi, _'carilah aku di antara semak belukar, bergerombol di tiap mekarku, biru seolah laut iri padaku, mungil seolah aku ringkih, namun memoriku takkan terselip dalam pikiranmu,'_ yang mana adalah petunjuk yang sangat mudah menurut Luhan untuk ia pecahkan, dan jawabannya benar—bunga _forget-me-not_. Memang, bunga tersebut tidak tumbuh di Korea Selatan, namun Luhan berhasil membelinya secara _online_ jauh-jauh dari negeri Paman Sam untuk Sehun. Dan kali ini, giliran Luhan yang memberi petunjuk.

"Luhan- _ah_."

Luhan mengernyit dalam pejaman matanya, namun perlahan membuka kelopak matanya hingga keping gandanya bertemu pandang dengan kotak kecil berpita biru tersebut.

Luhan tersenyum, memejamkan mata sembari tangan kirinya yang terbebas merogoh sesuatu di balik bantalnya. Sedetik kemudian ia membawa sebuah kotak yang bentuknya sedikit lebih besar dan membawanya ke hadapan Sehun.

Oh Sehun tersenyum ketika Luhan membuka kotak yang baru saja ia ambil hingga Sehun melihat isinya karena kali ini, lagi-lagi ia menebaknya dengan sempurna.

Korek api dan sebuah lilin.

Sehun ingat Luhan pernah menulis petunjuk berupa, _'biarkan kita hidup bersama di ujung api dan runtuh bersama selagi kau menghabiskan dirimu. Biarkan kita menghabiskan waktu dan mati di ujung api, dan jangan takut pada baranya, namun pada angin yang bertiup mematikan.'_

Sehun tertawa, membuka kotaknya dan menampilkan jawabannya yang benar—korek api dan lilin. Ia beringsut mendekat, memegang wajah suaminya dan memberikan ciuman bertubi-tubi di kedua matanya, hidung, kening, pipi dan kesemuanya kecuali bibir karena dua tahun tinggal bersama, ia telah hapal bahwa Luhan benci dicium di pagi hari.

"Jadilah satu-satunya api yang membuatku leleh sampai habis masaku, dan aku akan menjadi api yang hanya akan padam jika kau telah membuat abu korek menyatu di atas tanah."

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya—sebuah harapan besar yang tertanam dalam dua benda kecil.

" _Happy anniversary,_ Oh Luhan."

Pagi itu, Sehun luluh pada permohonan Luhan yang meminta _take out_ makanan Italia dan mereka, seperti biasa, menghabiskan waktu di depan televisi dengan semangkok besar es krim cokelat.

* * *

Tahun ketiga setelah mereka bersama sebagai pasangan, ketika kelopak mawar pertama layu dan jatuh tertiup angin ke selatan bersama musim gugur, Sehun berlari ke arah pintu depan rumahnya. Ia melepas celemek biru lautnya—hari ini hari Rabu, dan jadwal memasak berada di tangannya—dan membuangnya ke atas konter dapur.

Tangannya terangkat untuk meraih pegangan pintu, dan ketika pintu tersebut terbuka, hawa dingin musim gugur menyapanya, namun keping matanya membawakan hawa hangat ke sekujur tubuh tatkala sosok Luhan dengan jaket kulit menyapanya.

Luhan tersenyum, mengangkat kedua lengannya hingga Sehun baru sadar bahwa Luhan sedang menggendong sesuatu—tidak, Luhan sedang menggendong _seseorang_.

Kening Sehun mengerut sempurna melihat sosok bayi mungil yang kira-kira berusia satu tahun tersebut, kemudian membuka lebar-lebar pintu di depannya, mendorong Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Luhan, bayi siapa ini?" tanyanya kebingungan ketika Luhan langsung berlari ke kamar mereka berdua. Sehun mengikuti di belakangnya, mengamati gerak-gerik Luhan ketika ia dengan lihainya menggendong dan menempatkan bayi tersebut di atas kasur mereka.

"Liu," jawab Luhan lirih. Jemarinya ia dekatkan ke depan wajah si bayi bernama Liu hingga malaikat mungil tersebut tertawa dan meraih jemari Luhan, memegang kelingkingnya dengan dua buah tangan kecilnya. "Keponakan Baekhyun."

Sehun mendengus—pikirannya benar bahwa ia sepertinya pernah melihat sosok itu, dan benar saja, si Liu ini bukan seperti keponakan Baekhyun, tapi lebih seperti anaknya sendiri karena mereka berdua begitu... mirip.

"Apa yang Baekhyun _hyung_ lakukan dengan Chanyeol sehingga keponakannya kaubawa kemari?"

Luhan merengut, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Liu hingga ia menatap Sehun di ambang pintu kamar. "Kau tak suka _little bun_ ini ada di sini?"

"Bukannya begitu, tapi mengapa mereka menitipkannya kesini? Karena mereka ingin memiliki waktu berdua, begitu? Lagian di mana orang tuanya? Dan—hei, julukan _little bun_ itu milikku dan hanya boleh kugunakan untuk menyebutmu! Jangan asal menggunakan hak paten nama, dong!"

Luhan mendengus, kembali mematrikan atensinya pada si kecil Liu yang sedang tertawa. "Orang tuanya sedang berada di Alaska selama seminggu, dan Liu dititipkan pada Baekhyun. Sementara dua orang itu—entahlah. Mereka bilang mereka ingin pergi merayakan hari jadi."

Sehun merengut, kecewa karena sebenarnya, hari ini ia hendak mengajak Luhan untuk makan malam di restoran tempat ia bertemu dengan Luhan untuk yang pertama kali dulu.

Luhan, merasakan hawa biru dari suaminya, tertawa dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Sehun- _ah_ , kau tak benar-benar marah akan hal ini, kan?"

"Luhan, aku bukannya marah atau keberatan, tapi—"

"Soal makan malam, ya? Bukankah masih ada hari esok? Lagian apakah kau tega menelantarkan si kecil ini sendirian di rumah Baekhyun? Sekali ini, saja. Toh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga membantu kita saat perayaan hari jadi kita yang pertama. Mereka bahkan membelikan tiket ke Jeju untuk kita."

Mendesah, Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan ada benarnya juga. Lagian, kesempatannya makan malam dengan Luhan tak hanya kali ini.

Ia masih memiliki ribuan bahkan jutaan malam-malam lain bersama suaminya.

Sehun tersenyum memandang Luhan yang menatapnya sambil berbisik lirih _i love you, Sehun_ karena saat ini, si kecil Liu sedang tertidur lelap dengan kedua tangannya yang masih memegang kelingking Luhan.

"Tidur yang lelap, ya, _honey dew_."

"Hei, _baby_ , kau memakai _petname_ milikku lagi."

Pukul tujuh malam, Luhan dan Sehun memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di atas kasur, berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Liu. Si malaikat kecil tersebut berada di tengah, wajahnya yang tampan dan imut berada di depan wajah Luhan hingga suami Sehun tersebut bisa bermain-main dengan jemarinya yang ia bawa untuk menjelajahi kontur halus wajah Liu.

Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Luhan ketika mendengar dengkur halus bayi di sampingnya, kemudian tangannya ia bawa untuk mengelus kepalanya sayang—berusaha untuk menenangkan Liu di antara tidurnya.

Sehun, di sisi lain, memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang tak kalah hangatnya. Beribu-ribu pikiran berkelebat di otaknya ketika melihat betapa dekatnya Luhan kepada anak-anak. Ia tahu, dan hal ini tak asing lagi bagi Sehun, bahwa suaminya tersebut sangat cinta pada anak kecil, dan mungkin hal itulah yang membuatnya berakhir menjadi pengajar di sebuah sekolah dasar.

"Luhan."

Luhan menjawab dengan satu _hm_ pendek, tak kunjung melepas pandangannya dari sosok Liu.

"Kau ingin mengadopsi anak?"

Pertanyaan itu lolos dari bibir Sehun dengan sempurna, membuat Luhan yang berada di sisi lain kasur mereka berdua langsung mengangkat kepalanya hingga ia bisa menatap Sehun dengan jelas. Sebuah kernyitan dalam tercipta di kening Luhan, menyusul keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Mereka sudah sering melewati percakapan semacam ini, Sehun sudah sering menawarkan hal ini pada suaminya, namun setiap kali ia bertanya pertanyaan serupa, jawaban Luhan akan selalu—

"Aku tak yakin bisa mengurus dua bayi dalam satu rumah, Sehun. Satu bayi besar sepertimu saja sudah cukup melelahkan."

Dan Sehun tahu, alasan Luhan yang sebenarnya bukanlah hal konyol macam itu. Siapa yang akan percaya atas hal semacam itu jika setiap harinya saja Luhan berhasil menenangkan satu kelas yang terdiri dari dua puluh lebih siswa yang sangat nakal dan menyusahkan? Sehun, kali ini, tidak akan termakan alasan macam itu lagi.

"Kau tentu tidak berpikir bahwa aku percaya akan jawaban itu, kan?"

Liu bergerak tak nyaman mendengar suara Sehun yang mengeras satu oktaf, kemudian merintih dalam tidurnya. Luhan bergerak mendekat, bangkit hingga tangannya bisa menepuk-nepuk badan Liu dengan lembut, menyanyikan _lullaby_ pendek hingga rintih Liu teredam oleh keheningan mereka berdua.

Luhan tersenyum, terpaku pada sosok Liu. Ia takkan bohong bila ia menyukai anak kecil, dan—siapa, _sih_ , orang di dunia ini yang tak mau memiliki anak? Namun, ia tahu bahwa pasangan sepertinya dan Sehun takkan semudah itu mengadopsi anak, walaupun ia tahu, kedudukan ayah Sehun dalam pemerintahan Seoul akan meloloskan mereka berdua dalam hal adopsi. Namun Luhan paham, mengadopsi anak tidak semudah memilih untuk merawat kucing sebagai piaraan.

Maka Luhan hanya tersenyum, membuat kalimat Sehun membeku tak terespon.

"Luhan."

"Sehun- _ah_." Luhan akhirnya membuka suara, kembali rebah namun tangannya masih mengelus rambut Liu sayang. Pikirannya terbang, namun atensinya terpaku pada kedua mata Sehun. "Tidak semudah itu menjadi orang tua."

"Kau akan menjadi ayah yang sempurna, dan walaupun aku tak bisa menjadi papa sebaik dirimu, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi orang tua yang pantas. Kau tak percaya padaku?"

Hati Luhan meleleh mendengarnya, dan sebuah senyum layu tercetak di bibirnya.

"Sehun, aku tak pernah berpikiran bahwa kau akan menjadi sosok papa yang gagal. Ketika aku melihatmu menggendong bayi dan anak-anak ketika kita berkunjung ke Panti Asuhan tahun lalu di musim dingin, aku tahu kau akan menjadi orang tua yang hebat. Kau menggendong mereka seakan mereka adalah porselen, kau mencium mereka seakan kau punya semilyar cinta yang bisa kauberikan pada mereka setiap harinya sampai mereka dewasa. Ketika kau menggendong mereka, Sehun- _ah_ , aku melihatmu menjadi sosok orang tua yang sempurna, bahkan ketika aku tak ada dalam cerita."

Sehun menunggu Luhan meneruskan kalimatnya dalam diam, dan ketika Luhan membuka suaranya, ia mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Namun mengadopsi anak adalah sebuah pilihan yang sangat krusial, dan aku tak mau anak yang kita adopsi kelak, akan terjebak dalam hubungan yang abstrak seperti kita."

" _Abstrak_?"

Luhan merasa hatinya sakit melihat mata Sehun berkilat kecewa mendengar satu kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

" _Abstrak,_ katamu?"

"Sehun—"

"Jadi, selama ini kaupikir hubungan kita ini— _abstrak_? Jadi selama ini kau tak percaya padaku, pada hubungan kita? Kaupikir aku hanyalah seseorang yang nantinya akan berubah dan meninggalkanmu? Begitu?"

"Sehun, aku tidak—"

Belum juga Luhan menjelaskan maksudnya, Sehun sudah bangkit dari kasur mereka, pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian bersama Liu dengan bantingan pintu yang sekeras egonya, membuat sang malaikat kecil menangis dan terbangun.

Malam itu, Luhan tak memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Sehun.

Dan rupanya, masalah ini tak hanya sampai di sini.

* * *

Luhan pikir kesalahpahamannya dengan Sehun tentang anak angkat tiga hari yang lalu akan terlupakan begitu saja dengan waktu, namun ia salah besar. Salah, sangat salah. Hari ini sudah genap tiga hari Sehun mendiamkannya, bahkan ia tak memeluknya saat tidur. Mereka tak saling sapa, bahkan saat Luhan memulai pembicaraan dengannya, Sehun hanya akan menjawab dengan satu atau dua patah kata, membuat Luhan merasa bersalah.

Malam itu, Sehun pulang sangat larut—dan itulah kali pertama Luhan sadar bahwa hari itu adalah pertama kalinya Sehun pulang lebih dari jam 12 malam, dengan bau alkohol yang menyengat, membuat Luhan tak bisa berkutik dari tempatnya berbaring. Sehun datang dengan mendobrak pintu, sempoyongan hingga akhirnya tidur di sisi lain ranjang mereka. Ia mengeluarkan suara seperti deru mobil rusak, masih dengan sepatu yang belum sempat ia lepas, dan satu setel jas yang ia kenakan untuk bekerja. Bau pesta dan minuman keras menguar, membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

Malam itu, adalah malam pertama ia mendapati Sehun pulang dalam keadaan mabuk selama mereka tinggal berdua.

Pukul satu malam lebih dua puluh menit, ketika Luhan yakin bahwa Sehun telat terlelap, ia bangkit dari kasur, pergi ke sisi lain tempat tidurnya dan dengan perlahan melepas sepatu Sehun. Sehun menggerutu dalam tidurnya, dan matanya terbuka sedikit.

Ia menatap Luhan yang sedang melepas sepatu bagian kanannya, kemudian tertawa dan mengangkat tangannya—hendak meraih bayangan Luhan yang membeku, duduk bersimpuh di atas lantai dingin rumah mereka.

"Han— _hic —_ apakah kau ti— _hic_ —dak mencintaiku la— _hic_ —gi? Mengapa kau masih— _hic_ —berpikir bahwa hubu— _hic_ —ngan kita ini— _hic_ —abstrrrrrak?"

"..."

"Han..."

"..."

"Kau memang benar— _hic_ —benar... jahat."

"..."

Malam itu, Luhan menangis dalam tidurnya, bertanya-tanya apakah ia keterlaluan telah mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Sehun.

Dan malam itu, adalah malam pertama mereka tidur saling membelakangi, membiarkan punggung dingin mereka bertukar cerita tentang bagaimana ganasnya kehidupan pada tahun ketiga.

Puncak keretakan dalam hubungan mereka terjadi dua hari kemudian, saat hari Minggu datang dan baik Luhan maupun Sehun hanya berada di rumah. Biasanya, mereka akan melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama—seperti membeli tanaman hias, menonton film terbaru, pergi ke konser musik, atau hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton _rerun_ drama yang mungkin telah mereka lihat sepuluh kali di televisi.

Namun hari itu lain.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampu melakukan satu dari hal di atas, bahkan berbicara sepatah katapun satu sama lain.

Namun pada pukul lima sore, bel di depan rumah mereka berbunyi pelan, membuat Luhan berhenti mencuci piring dan membuat Sehun bangkit dari duduknya di sofa depan televisi. Luhan mengernyit bingung melihat Sehun berlari ke arah pintu utama, membukanya dan tersenyum ketika melihat tamu di depannya. Luhan meletakkan piring yang ia cuci kembali ke wastafel, mematikan saluran air dan mengelap tangannya dengan serbet. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

Dan ia berhenti melangkah kala ia melihat suaminya memeluk tamu yang ternyata adalah Tao—teman lamanya.

Luhan tersenyum melihat kedekatan mereka, kemudian baik Sehun dan Tao melepas pelukan mereka. Sehun menggeret Tao—yang ternyata datang bersama dengan kekasihnya, Yifan—untuk masuk. Ketika Tao melihat sosok Luhan, ia segera berjalan kearahnya dan memberi satu pelukan hangat hingga Luhan tertawa.

" _Gege_! Sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu. Apa Hunnie memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Luhan tertawa dan mengangguk di dalam pelukan Tao hingga sang pemuda yang dulunya berprofesi sebagai pelatih tari itu melepaskan pelukannya.

Yifan kemudian maju untuk menjabat tangan Luhan dan bertukar kabar, sebelum akhirnya Sehun kembali menggeret keduanya untuk duduk di sofa depan televisi.

Luhan menatap bagaimana Sehun tersenyum, dan ini adalah kali pertama Luhan melihatnya tersenyum sejak hari-hari terakhir ini.

* * *

Mereka berempat berbincang di ruang televisi, dengan Sehun yang duduk dengan Tao berdua di sofa panjang, bercerita tentang pengalaman Tao dan Yifan selama berkeliling Eropa dua tahun terakhir ini. Sesekali, Sehun akan merengut, meminta Tao untuk mengajaknya sesekali.

Namun di dalam pembicaraan mereka berdua, tak pernah terselip nama Luhan.

"Uhm—sebenarnya kami mampir karena ada tujuan lain," kata Tao tiba-tiba, pindah mendekat kearah Yifan duduk. Sehun menegapkan tubuhnya, mengernyit menatap Tao dan Yifan yang menebarkan senyum lebar.

Tao beralih dari menatap Sehun lalu Luhan, menggenggam tangan Yifan erat. Matanya bersinar cerah, meradiasikan kehangatan yang memancar dari wajahnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kalian sudah memutuskan untuk menetap di Korea lagi?" tebak Sehun, mengangkat alisnya tinggi.

Tao menggeleng, kemudian menatap Yifan untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

Yifan berdehem, kemudian tersenyum manis sambil mengatakan, "Kami sudah memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Jisung untuk menjadi anak kami."

"Jisung?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Jisung—anak yang pernah kaubawa dari Panti Asuhan Daegu?" tanya Luhan, menatap Tao dan Yifan tak percaya dengan dua mata lebarnya.

Sepasang kekasih itu mengangguk, senyum cerah belum hilang dari bibir keduanya.

"Wow," kata Luhan, menatap keduanya dengan senyum lebar dan sejurus kemudian, ia mendekat kearah Tao dan memeluknya, mengucapkan selamat kepada keduanya.

Tao melepaskan pelukan Luhan, kemudian menatap Sehun dengan kening berkerut sempurna.

" _Well_?"

Sehun yang sedari tadi menunduk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Tao dengan pancaran mata yang susah di deskripsikan. Keping gandanya bergetar menatap Tao, dan Luhan terluka melihatnya. Beberapa detik berlalu, dan Tao rupanya sadar jika ada yang tak beres dengan Sehun dan Luhan hingga akhirnya—

"Uh—selamat?"

Sehun mengucapkannya dengan sebuah senyum yang orang bodoh pun tahu jika itu hanyalah senyum palsu. Tao memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tajam, sedangkan Yifan tersenyum kikuk ke arahnya. Luhan menunduk, tak mau bersinggung pandang dengan Sehun.

Tao yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah di antara keduanya pun buka suara dan bertanya, "Kalian ini ada apa, sih? Kok suasananya kikuk sekali? _Gege_ sedang sakit, ya?"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Tao dengan gusar dan manik matanya bergetar tak nyaman. Ia buru-buru menggeleng dan menampilkan senyum kecil yang tak meyakinkan di mata Tao.

"Uh—tidak, aku hanya sedang gelisah menunggu telepon dari Kyungsoo," katanya kilat sebelum kemudian menunduk kembali menghindari tatapan Tao dan Yifan sebelum akhirnya ia kembali dengan alasan yang lain. "Kurasa aku harus pergi ke belakang. Aku ingin memastikan kabar dari Kyungsoo akan suatu hal, yeah. Kutinggal sebentar, ya?"

Baik Tao dan Yifan memandang sosok Luhan yang segera beranjak dan pergi dari sana, berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam kaku.

Tao kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun dan mengernyit menatapnya.

"Bisa kaujelaskan padaku ada apa di antara kalian? Dari pertama kami datang suasananya sudah berbeda. Sehun- _ah_ , ada apa, _sih,_ sebenarnya?"

Sehun masih menunduk, menyembunyikan pandangannya dan ketika Tao semakin tak sabar menunggu reaksi dari sahabatnya itu, ia kembali memanggil namanya dan bertanya:

"Sehun- _ah_ , tidak terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian... kan?"

"..."

"Sehu—"

"Terjadi sesuatu, oke?! Memang telah terjadi sesuatu antara aku dengannya, tapi apakah kau harus menatapku seolah aku yang bersalah di sini?!"

Baik Tao yang duduk di sebelahnya dan Yifan yang berada di seberang sana berjengit mendengar teriakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba, dan rasa kaget sekaligut terkejut nampak sangat jelas dari mata Tao.

Merasa bahwa ia tak mungkin bisa mengatasi masalah Sehun dan hanya kekasihnya yang bisa, Yifan beranjak dari sana dengan gugup sambil berkata—"Uh—aku akan berada di luar untuk mencari udara segar."

Tao mengangguk menatapnya dan menggerakkan bibirnya, seolah mengucapkan kata _terima kasih_ karena telah mengerti keadaan, kemudian setelah kekasihnya berlalu pergi, ia segera memfokuskan atensinya pada Sehun yang kini tengah meremas rambutnya dan menunduk, seolah lantai beku di bawahnya lebih menarik dari pada masalah yang ia hadapi.

"Oh Sehun."

"Tao, sumpah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu. Sungguh, maafkan aku."

Tao menghela napas, kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk meremas pundak Sehun lembut. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Kukira kalian baik-baik saja selama ini."

Sehun menggeleng, mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menyenderkan badannya pada sofa yang ia duduki. "Kukira kami juga baik-baik saja, Tao. Kukira kami akan _selalu_ baik-baik saja. Tapi—tidak, tidak. Aku... kami... Tao, kukira hubungan kami ini perlahan-lahan sudah kehilangan artinya."

"Oh Sehun! Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?!" kata Tao kaget, karena jujur, ia tak menyangka Sehun akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Apakah kau mengkhianatinya?! Sungguh Sehun, aku bersumpah jika kau—"

"Tidak, tentu saja aku takkan pernah mengkhianatinya seperti itu!" sela Sehun secepat kilat, memandang Tao dengan tatapan terluka sekaligus lelah. "Tapi—aku... Akhir-akhir ini aku berpikir bahwa—bahwa hubungan yang kami rajut selama ini hanyalah omong kosong di matanya."

Tao mengerutkan keningnya tak paham. "Apa yang kaumaksud?"

Sehun menghela napas lelah, lalu menatap sahabat di sampingnya lesu.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Luhan membawa keponakan Baekhyun _hyung_ untuk menginap kemari. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, bagaimana Luhan mencintai anak-anak? Aku lalu bertanya padanya apakah ia ingin mengadopsi anak..."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? _Lalu_? Lalu dia hanya bilang bahwa menjadi orang tua itu adalah pekerjaan berat, dan dia—dia bilang bahwa hubungan yang kami jalani ini adalah hubungan abstrak, dan kurasa... kurasa ia takut akan hal itu."

"Jadi, hanya tentang itu kalian jadi aneh begini?"

Sehun mengangkat pandangannya, menatap Tao dengan gurat kecewa. "Kedengarannya sepele sekali dari sudut pandangmu, Tao. Tapi percayalah, itu tidak sesimpel yang kaubayangkan."

"Dia hanya takut, Sehun. Hanya itu."

"PERSETAN, TAO! PERSETAN!" teriak Sehun, membuat Tao terkejut dan menarik tangannya dari lengan sahabatnya itu. "Seharusnya dia tahu dan peka kalau aku juga ingin anak, kan?! Kau juga tahu dari dulu jika aku ingin sekali memiliki anak! Namun selama ini aku tak berani mengangkat tema anak karena aku tahu, Tao, aku tahu jika dia adalah lelaki yang takkan mungkin bisa hamil, sementara aku sangat, _sangat_ menginginkan anak! Dan yang lebih membuatku kecewa dan terluka adalah ia, dengan mudahnya, mengatakan bahwa hubungan yang kami jalani adalah hubungan abstrak!

"Bagaimana aku harus bersikap dengan kata _abstrak_ itu, saat selama ini aku menahan diri untuk bertahan bersamanya, walau pada kenyataannya aku iri pada mereka yang memiliki anak?! Kau tahu, keinginan ibuku sebelum ia menutup mata adalah agar aku memiliki anak, agar aku meninggalkan Luhan. Namun aku takkan pernah melakukan hal yang terakhir, namun apakah aku salah jika aku tetap ingin berharap bisa memiliki anak dan menjalankan keinginan ibuku, walaupun anak itu bukan darah dagingku sendiri?! Apakah aku salah, Tao?!"

Tao bergetar mendengar pernyataan dan cerita Sehun, yang mana ia langsung bergerak mendekat dan merengkuh Sehun dalam pelukannya, berusaha meredam amarah dan semua perasaan kecewa yang ada di dalam diri Sehun.

Mereka tak tahu, jika di balik dinding yang menjadi sekat antara ruang di mana keduanya berada dan dapur itu Luhan mendengarkan semuanya dalam diam, membatu seolah ia tersihir dan mengarat sendirian.

Diam-diam, di antara suara Tao yang berusaha menenangkan amarah Sehun dan rintik hujan yang mulai membasahi bumi di hari itu, ia meneteskan air mata.

.-

Di tahun ketiga hubungan mereka ini, Luhan mengerti bagaimana mempertahankan hubungan tidak semudah dalam novel yang kerap ia baca. Mereka merasa letih, merasa bahwa apa yang selama ini mereka perjuangkan perlahan menguap dalam asa ketiadaan. Sejak mendengarkan perkataan Sehun pada Tao beberapa minggu yang lalu, Luhan seolah menarik diri dari orbit Sehun—seolah ia takut menyakiti bahkan menampakkan diri dari kehidupannya lebih lama. Ia tahu, ia tak seharusnya melakukan hal itu karena mereka masihlah memegang status sebagai pasangan yang telah menikah, namun semakin ia mencoba untuk meraih Sehun, ia seolah tak kuasa.

Diam-diam, Luhan sadar mengapa ia begitu bersalah.

Mungkin, _mungkin_ saja, itu karena Luhan tidak bisa memberi apa yang paling diinginkan Sehun. Seorang anak.

Sebenarnya bukan korek api dan lilin sebagai perlambang cinta, bukan juga kue bertulis _happy anniversary_ , pun bukan kado-kado mewah yang Sehun inginkan di hari perayaan mereka—namun seorang malaikat kecil yang bisa mengobrak-abrik cucian mereka, membuat berantakan seisi rumah.

Dan Luhan, tidak bisa memberikannya.

Maka dari itu ia menarik diri, menjauh dari jangkauan dan memilih untuk menenggelamkan dirinya pada tumpukan kertas kerja dari pagi hingga malam. Ia tenggelam, dan lupa untuk muncul ke permukaan—mengikhlaskan dirinya untuk terseret dalam kehancuran hubungan mereka.

Sejak saat itu, rumah dan kehidupan keduanya benar-benar kacau dan berantakan.

Pagi hari yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan derai tawa, kopi yang mengepul, sarapan hangat yang baru dimasak, kini berubah menjadi pagi dingin—lebih dingin dari pagi di musim dingin pertama tahun itu. Tidak ada lagi ucapan _g'mo'ning_ dari Luhan, tidak ada lagi pelukan selamat pagi dari Sehun. Tidak ada lagi suara Luhan yang marah, meminta Sehun untuk segera mandi karena mereka telah telat berangkat ke kantor. Tidak ada lagi _pancake strawberry_ kesukaan Sehun yang dibuat khusus oleh suaminya itu.

Tidak ada lagi sisa-sisa kehangatan di antara kisah mereka.

Entah sejak kapan, tak ada dari mereka berdua yang tahu dan sadar, bahwa kebiasaan bahagia itu berubah menjadi sebuah rasa jemu yang resiprokal.

Luhan akan bangun lebih awal, sekitar pukul enam pagi, kemudian mandi dan bersiap sebelum akhirnya menyiapkan roti isi dan kopi panas untuk mereka berdua. Ia lalu akan pergi bekerja pukul tujuh tepat, menaruh roti isi dan kopi untuk Sehun di atas konter dapur. Pukul setengah delapan Sehun baru akan bangun, kemudian mandi dan bersiap hingga ia menemukan roti isi dan kopi yang telah berubah dingin—sedingin hubungan mereka. Tak ada lagi _sticky note_ bernada _'harus cepat-cepat pergi ke kantor. Sarapan untukmu /hugs/ btw, met pagi!'_ atau kata-kata bernada serupa.

Tidak ada, benar-benar kekosongan yang menyertai sarapan Sehun.

Dan Sehun, seolah sudah lelah di tahun ketiga mereka, akan selalu memakan sarapannya dalam diam bahkan terkadang, ia akan berhenti di dua gigitan.

Mungkin ia tak bisa menelan lebih dari itu karena jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, pahit kenyataan yang ada telah mencekiknya pelan-pelan.

* * *

"Kalian hanya terlalu egois."

Luhan menyecap kopi hitamnya perlahan, kemudian kembali meletakkan cangkir kopinya ke atas meja. Di depannya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin menatapnya tajam, seolah mencoba menyusupkan beberapa ide dan saran pada otak bebal sahabatnya ini. Mereka tahu betapa keras kepala Luhan ini, dan masalah yang ia hadapi bukanlah sebuah pengecualian atas satu sikapnya itu.

"Serius, Luhan. Apa yang kalian hadapi saat ini hanya karena kalian terlalu egois untuk berbicara dan meletakkan duduk permasalahan," lanjut Kyungsoo, mencoba menegaskan pada Luhan tentang apa pendapat dari sisinya.

Luhan mengangguk, menunduk menatap jari jemarinya yang memeluk cangkir kopi.

"Tapi semuanya tak semudah itu, Soo. Ini semua—terasa begitu rumit. Di satu sisi aku ingin mengatakan semua hal padanya; tentang bagaimana aku merasa bersalah, bagaimana aku tahu aku mengatakan hal bodoh. Namun di sisi lain aku tetap tak bisa mengadopsi anak."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling bertatap dalam diam, kemudian Jongin bertanya dalam nada lirih—"Memangnya kenapa?"

Luhan menghela napas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. "Dari dulu aku sudah tidak setuju tentang pasangan sesama jenis yang mengadopsi anak."

"Uh—aku dan Jongin berencana untuk mengadopsi satu setan kecil. Kau menyakiti perasaan kami, _hyung_."

Luhan tertawa, kemudian menggeleng melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan ekspresi palsu seolah ia sangat terluka. "Kalau dalam kasusmu sudah berbeda lagi, Soo. Kau kan tidak bekerja, jadi kau bisa mengurus setan kecil itu di rumah. Lain halnya dengan kami. Aku dan Sehun harus bekerja. Aku harus tetap mengurus toko satu-satunya peninggalan ayahku dan mengajar, dan dia harus tetap bertahan di kantor ayahnya. Mengadopsi anak harus melalui proses panjang, dan aku yakin dalam kondisi kami yang keduanya memiliki pekerjaan yang sangat padat, kami tidak akan diperbolehkan mengadopsi anak."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama diam mendengar penjelasan dari Luhan, dan keduanya pun mengerti benar tentang apa yang menjadi alasannya tidak mampu mengangkat anak. Ia tidak ingin anak yang mereka asuh tertelantarkan karena Luhan sadar, bahwa baik ia maupun Sehun takkan bisa meluangkan waktu untuk si anak sendiri.

Maka dalam beberapa detik, ketiganya lumpuh dalam keheningan, dan hanya ada suara bisik dan tawa orang lain dalam kafe di mana mereka berada saat ini. Beberapa menit berlalu sembari mereka berbicara tentang hal lain, dan ketika ponsel Jongin berdering pelan, ia langsung membaca pesan di sana yang ternyata dari atasannya. Ia lalu undur diri karena ada sebuah urusan, yang mana Kyungsoo dan Luhan langsung mengangguk paham padanya.

"Sampai jumpa, _hyung_ ," kata Jongin sambil berlalu dari sana, dan tak lupa menepuk pundak Luhan pelan dan menambahi—"Semoga kau bisa mengatasi masalahmu dengan si idiot itu."

Luhan tertawa pelan, berterimakasih sambil mengangguk.

Kyungsoo dan dirinya tetap berada di dalam kafe, membunuh waktu di siang hari di mana hawa udara musim dingin mulai mengendus bumi. Kyungsoo bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka berempat, dan sesekali, ia akan kembali mengangkat tema hubungan Sehun dan Luhan saat ini.

"Serius, Luhan. Setidaknya, bicaralah pada—hei, bukankah itu Sehu—"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya, Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah mata Kyungsoo memfokuskan pandangannya, dan maniknya bergetar pelan melihat sosok suami yang telah hampir sebulan tak menyapanya itu. Dan detik berikutnya, kerongkongannya mengering.

Dari pintu masuk, ia melihat Sehun berjalan dengan satu wanita yang ia ketahui sebagai mantan kekasihnya di masa lalu, yang namanya pun tak sudi Luhan ingat.

Diam-diam, tanpa ia sadari, ia mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras hingga kuku jemarinya memutih. Dan dalam sepersekian detik ketika Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam kafe itu, Sehun berbalik arah, menemukan sosok Luhan yang sedang duduk dengan Kyungsoo.

Manik mereka bersirobok dalam diam, dan Luhan melihat ada rasa rindu, letih, kecewa, dan kaget dalam waktu bersamaan terlukis di kedua mata Sehun, namun ia menolak untuk berbicara dan terus menatapnya sebelum—

"Hunnie, kau mau pesan apa?" Wanita di samping Sehun bertanya, membuatnya berjengit kaget dan memutus pandangannya dengan suaminya di ujung kafe.

— _Hunnie?_

* * *

Sejak saat di mana ia melihat Sehun, suaminya sendiri, dengan wanita yang ia tahu sebagai perempuan di masa lalunya, Luhan mulai tak paham mengapa ia menjadi satu-satunya pihak yang merasa bahwa pernikahan ini masih memiliki arti.

Mengapa ia menjadi satu-satunya orang di dalam hubungan ini yang masih ingin bertahan?

Sejak saat di mana ia melihat Sehun, suami dan teman hidupnya, dengan wanita yang ia tahu sebagai perempuan di masa lalunya, Luhan perlahan-lahan melupakan arti kata _bertahan_.

* * *

Luhan begitu ingat puncak kehancuran pernikahannya terjadi di tahun ketiga mereka, saat salju pertama turun mencium bumi. Dan saat itu, Luhan tahu, bahwa bertahan menjadi hal yang semakin mustahil.

"Luhan- _ah_ , kau tak perlu melakukan semua hal ini."

Luhan menoleh kebelakang, ke arah di mana teman semasa kuliahnya, Kim Minseok, sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan tak enak. Di kedua tangannya, beberapa berkas kantor telah selesai ia rapikan.

"Tak apa, _hyung_. Lagian kita ini kan partner bisnis," jawab Luhan santai sambil mengepak tas kerjanya.

Hari itu, tepat pada tanggal 11 Desember, Luhan memang memutuskan untuk mampir ke kantor milik Minseok dan mereka bertukar kabar di kantor miliknya tersebut. Ia menetap di sana lebih lama, dan tepat pada pukul 21.20, setelah membantu Minseok merapikan berkas-berkas di kantor kerjanya, ia menerima ajakan Minseok untuk mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

Mereka langsung melaju pergi dari kantor Minseok untuk menuju ke rumah Luhan yang jaraknya 12 km dari sana.

Dalam perjalanan, Luhan banyak mendengar tentang kehidupan pribadi Minseok karena ketika mereka berbicara di kantor, topik yang mereka bicarakan hanya tentang bisnis yang akan mereka kerjakan bersama dan beberapa topik tentang pekerjaan. Luhan, di dalam mobil Audy milik Minseok, larut dalam cerita tentang bagaimana Minseok baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya Jongdae, bagaimana ia tak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi—dan naasnya, Luhan seolah bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya.

Sebelas dua belas dengan cerita Minseok, Luhan merasa ia juga telah meletih dan takut.

Maka setengah jam kemudian, mereka akhirnya tiba di depan gerbang rumah Luhan, tepat saat jam yang melingkar di tangan kiri Luhan menunjukkan pukul 21.50.

Luhan melepas _seatbelt_ , menoleh ke arah Minseok di kursi kemudi kemudian tersenyum sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Minseok tersenyum, mengangguk dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada teman kuliahnya tersebut sebelum akhirnya Luhan membuka pintu mobil di sebelahnya dan keluar dari sana.

Sebelum ia keluar, Minseok melihat Luhan menjatuhkan syal musim dinginnya yang tergeletak di kursi mobilnya tepat setelah pemuda China tersebut menutup pintu. Menyadarinya, Minseok segera mengambilnya dan keluar dari mobil. Ia memanggil nama Luhan dan si pemilik nama berhenti tepat sebelum ia membuka gerbang rumahnya.

"Luhan!"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke belakang dengan alis yang terangkat. Minseok berlari kecil, mengangkat syal merah Luhan dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Syalmu." Minseok berkata pada Luhan ketika ia akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan pemuda tersebut. Ia menyerahkan syal tersebut, dan Luhan menerimanya dengan satu senyuman dan terima kasih.

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu, ya. Masih ceroboh dan sering kehilangan barangmu sendiri," kekeh Minseok pada Luhan yang memutar matanya jenaka.

" _Hyung_ , aku dulu tak separah i— _oh_ , salju...?"

Bersamaan, Minseok dan Luhan mendongakkan kepala mereka ke atas, ke arah langit yang menghitam dan tergores warna putih salju yang turun dengan lembut. Sebuah senyum terpahat sempurna di wajah Luhan dan tanpa sadar, ia mengangkat tangannya, membukanya lebar, mencoba menangkap butir salju yang turun dari langit.

Minseok melihatnya dalam diam, terpesona dengan senyum yang telah lama tak ia lihat itu. Ia melihat bagaimana tangan Luhan telah penuh oleh butir salju, dan ia menyaksikan bagaimana Luhan tersenyum dan tertawa tatkala salju dari langit jatuh menerpa wajah putihnya.

Minseok mendekat, perlahan mendekat ke arah Luhan dan—

Luhan terkejut, menolehkan wajahnya ke depan, ke arah di mana Minseok berdiri dan menatapnya hangat. Ia melihat bagaimana Minseok mengangkat tangannya, membawanya untuk mendekat ke wajah Luhan hingga jemari tersebut jatuh pada bibir merahnya.

Perlahan, Minseok mengusap bibir merah Luhan yang terjatuhi butir salju yang lembut—perlahan, ia mengusapnya hingga warna merah sempurna itu kembali terlihat.

Beberapa detik jemari Minseok berhenti di sana, dan baik mereka berdua sepertinya tak sadar bila pintu di belakang mereka terbuka dengan kasar, menampilkan Sehun yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa hingga beberapa detik kemudian Minseok terkejut hingga buru-buru menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir Luhan dan beringsut menjauh.

Luhan, sama terkejutnya dengan Minseok, langsung bergerak menjauh dan menundukkan pandangannya.

Ia menatap matanya takut-takut saat merasa sosok Sehun telah berhenti di sebelah kanannya. Luhan bahkan tak bisa mengangkat pandangnya dan hanya meringis saat ia merasakan tangan Sehun mencengkeram lengannya kasar, hingga tanpa ada satu ucapan terakhir yang bisa ia katakan pada Minseok, Sehun telah menyeretnya dari sana.

Luhan sama sekali tak berani mengangkat wajahnya, bahkan saat Sehun telah berhasil menyeretnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada lengannya tiba-tiba dengan keras, membuat tubuh Luhan kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh ke lantai.

Baru saat itu, Luhan berani mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suaminya, dan dengan mata bergetar takut ia memandangnya sembari bertanya—"Ada apa denganmu, Sehun?!"

Luhan tak menyangka bahwa kalimat pertama yang akan ia ucapkan pada Sehun adalah sebuah tanya dingin yang memekakkan telinga.

Luhan melihat bagaimana wajah Sehun yang dulu selalu tersenyum, ceria, dan hangat itu kini berubah menjadi wajah yang penuh dengan gores lelah, kecewa, dan amarah dalam satu bingkai. Ia melihat bagaimana matanya memerah dan napasnya berhembus kencang.

Luhan masih tersungkur di lantai, memegang lengannya yang sedari tadi tercengkeram erat oleh suaminya sendiri. Keheningan sesaat merajai mereka sebelum akhirnya—

"Mari berpisah."

Hati Luhan tercekat mendengar dua kata tersebut. Maniknya bergetar hebat, dan dalam sepersekian detik, air mata merebas dari kedua bola indah tersebut.

"Luhan, mari berpisah saja."

Ia tak memedulikan hawa dingin dan sakit di lengan tangannya—yang ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana Sehun mengatakan hal itu padanya, hal yang selama ini ia takutkan akan terjadi. Dan kini—

"Akan lebih baik untuk kita berpisah karena hubungan yang kita miliki ini abstrak, kan? Akan—akan lebih baik jika kita berhenti di sini saja."

"..."

"Akan lebih baik jika kita berpisah, dari pada hidup mengacuhkan satu sama lain dan menyakiti masing-masing dengan bersama orang lain."

"..."

"Karena sejujurnya, aku sudah lelah jika harus bertahan dengan ego masing-ma—"

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan hal itu?" Suara Luhan bergetar ketika menanyakan hal itu. Nadanya retak dan ada getar takut dalam tiap suku kata yang tercipta. Matanya tak pernah lepas memandang sosok Sehun yang berdiri dan memandangnya penuh rasa lelah dan kecewa, sementara hatinya terlanjur lemah untuk berdetak seolah cinta masih ada di sana.

"Sehun, tolong jawab pertanyaanku..."

Sehun menunduk, menghindari tatapan Luhan.

"Oh Sehun jawab pertanyaanku!" teriak Luhan dengan nadanya yang naik beberapa oktav. Pemuda China tersebut buru-buru bangkit dan berlari ke arah Sehun, menerjangnya dan mencengkeram lengannya. Matanya membesar karena amarah saat menatap Sehun, dan ketika Sehun terkejut dan menatap sosok suaminya tersebut, hati Luhan mencelos.

Tanpa ada kata-kata yang terucap, dan hanya lewat satu tatapan dari Oh Sehun, ia tahu.

Ia tahu bahwa mereka memang sudah mencapai batas pada hubungan mereka.

Karena sesaat, selama sepersekian detik—singkat namun begitu nyata, Luhan melihat pantulan dari jawaban Sehun yang tak ia suarakan keras-keras. Karena sesaat, Luhan melihat tatapan _itu_.

Tatapan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa Sehun sudah _muak_.

Sudah _menyerah_.

Dan siapa Luhan bisa menahannya?

Bahkan cinta yang ia miliki dan tawarkan pada Sehun tiga tahun ini pun rasanya sudah kadaluwarsa. Rasanya sudah habis. Rasanya sudah menghilang dan menguap seperti embun.

"K—kau..."

Hening, dan salju di luar sana adalah saksi bisu di mana akhirnya, mereka meletih di tahun ketiga.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan."

* * *

Malam itu Luhan mengunci diri di kamarnya, meringkuk di bawah selimut tebal yang masih meninggalkan aroma tubuh Sehun.

Di antara derai air mata dan jatuhnya salju dari ujung langit, ia berusaha bangkit melawan semua cerita yang tak pernah ia sangka akan jadi seperti ini.

Dalam diam, ia tertidur sambil menahan tangis, mengigit bibirnya sendiri menghalau isak—dan tepat pada dini hari ia terlelap dengan air mata yang mengering di pipinya.

Namun tepat pada pukul tiga waktu subuh, saat orang-orang masih terlelap dalam mimpi indah dan salju masih turun bersama hembusan angin musim dingin, Luhan terbangun, merasakan sakit yang amat nyata di ulu hatinya.

Ia tahu, hubungan ini telah berakhir sampai di sini, dan jika inilah waktu baginya untuk benar-benar menarik diri dari orbit hidup Sehun, maka ia tak ingin mengulur waktu lagi.

Ia menghalau bagaimana jerit hatinya meneriakinya untuk _memohon, memohon, memohon_ pada Sehun agar memikirkan apa yang terjadi, dan jika perlu ia bisa menyembah dan berlutut namun—

Tidak. Luhan menggeleng pelan.

 _Tidak_.

Sehun telah lelah, dan tak ada artinya bila hanya satu yang bertahan. Akan menjadi niskala, akan menjadi sebuah kesia-siaan yang takkan membuahkan apapun kecuali rasa sakit.

Dan tepat setelah ia menempelkan kembali kepingan hati dan memantapkan tekadnya, Luhan langsung bangun dari tidurnya, berjalan untuk mengepak beberapa barang ke dalam koper hitamnya.

 _Jika memang ini waktu bagiku untuk menarik diri, maka mengulur waktu seminggu pun aku tak kuasa. Jangankan seminggu, Sehun. Sedetik lebih lama pun aku takkan kuasa tinggal di hatimu. Karena aku tahu, rasa lelah yang bersarang di antara hubungan ini resiprokal dan takkan pernah binasa._

* * *

Pagi harinya, tepat pada tanggal 12 Desember, Sehun menemukan keadaan rumahnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih sepi, berkali-kali lipat lebih menyesakkan hatinya.

Berkali-kali lipat lebih dingin.

Diam-diam Sehun meyakinkan dalam hati bahwa hawa salju yang tak mau berhenti turun yang membuat suasana menjadi suram dan udara menjadi lebih dingin menyesakkan kalbunya, bukannya kenyataan bahwa ia mendapati semua barang-barang Luhan tiba-tiba menghilang, dan hanya menyisakan aroma tubuhnya yang masih tertinggal tak sengaja beserta satu catatan kecil di atas meja nakas.

 _Terima kasih, atas tiga tahun yang kauberikan padaku._

 _Permintaanku hanya satu—untukmu bahagia dan memperoleh apa yang kauinginkan. Jangan terluka. Jangan sakit._

 _Jangan berhenti di sini._

 _Selamat tinggal._

 _Luhan_

Kenyataan bahwa kini ia memakai nama aslinya dan bukannya _Oh Luhan_ menohok hati Sehun, namun lagi-lagi ia meyakinkan dalam hati bahwa inilah keputusan terbaiknya.

* * *

Tiga belas, empat belas, lima belas, enam belas, hingga kini Sehun sampai pada hari di mana ia mencoret kalender tepat di angka 25—hari natal.

Ia menghembuskan napas lelah, dan dalam sekejap, ia merasa bahwa ada yang salah dengan kehidupannya.

Seingatnya, ia tak pernah semurung ini saat natal. Ia tak pernah merasakan suasana sesepi ini. Tak pernah sesakit ini.

Tak pernah semenyesal ini.

Dua minggu setelah Luhan lenyap dari sisi dan kehidupannya, ia runtuh.

( _I could not win over my upset heart, as I endured through a sleepless and dark night once again_.)

Ia tak pernah merasakan bahwa ia sungguh terluka, seolah hatinya tercambuk duri tak kasat mata. Seolah dalam tiap tidurnya ia bermimpi tentang sosok itu—sosok yang kini entah bagaimana dan di mana keberadaannya. Sosok yang kini hanya meninggalkan aroma tubuhnya di seprei dan selimut yang tak pernah ia cuci lagi. Sosok yang berjalan pergi, tanpa satu pelukan terakhir, tanpa satu ciuman perpisahan, tanpa satu kalimat langsung.

 _(Regardless of my despair. The morning heartlessly wakes me up)_

Sehun berdiri, beranjak, dan akhirnya melangkahkan kaki untuk sekali lagi pergi ke kamar yang dulu ia tempati bersama Luhan namun semenjak kekasih dalam hidupnya itu pergi, ia tak pernah lagi tidur di sana. Kenangan dan bau yang ia tinggalkan mencekiknya, membuatnya bermimpi buruk melihat semua rasa sakit dan kalimat jahat yang telah ia lontarkan untuknya.

Ia pergi ke kamarnya, menghirup aroma musim dingin yang bercampur dengan aroma Luhan—campuran antara _mint_ dan vanila.

Satu degup jantungnya tersiksa dan ia menutup mata, menghalau rasa bersalah sekaligus rindu yang ia tahan.

Karena ia tahu, seseorang sepertinya tak berhak untuk merasakan rasa rindu.

( _The scars are more painful than I thought. The pain is deeper than I thought.)_

Pukul sembilan pagi, saat salju di hari natal mulai menutupi sebagian besar jalan di Seoul, Sehun memantapkan hatinya untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat di mana ia yakin ia akan bisa menemukan Luhan.

Ia tahu ia tak berhak memperoleh kesempatan kedua, namun ia ingin mencobanya.

Setidaknya ia ingin berusaha menjelaskan semuanya, dan separuh dari hatinya berharap bahwa ini tak terlalu telat—tak terlalu terlambat baginya untuk menarik Luhan kembali menjadi satu bagian dari orbit ceritanya.

Maka di hari natal itu, ia langsung pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo, yang mana setelah ia memencet bel apartemennya bersama Sehun, ia di suguhi oleh aroma hangat natal dan entah mengapa, itu malah semakin membuat nyeri di dadanya semakin sakit.

Kyungsoo mempersilakan Sehun masuk, dan Jongin memandangnya seolah ia bukan lagi sahabatnya. Sehun lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan dua orang di hadapannya ini karena sejujurnya, setelah Luhan hilang dari orbitnya, ia seolah kehilangan tempo waktu.

Ia menunduk ketika Kyungsoo menjelaskan cerita Luhan; bagaimana Luhan lari ke sini setelah ia pergi pada tanggal 12 Desember saat itu; bagaimana Luhan hancur, _sangat_ hancur dan terluka namun ia memilih untuk diam, menahan tangisnya seorang diri; bagaimana ia pergi keesokan harinya, pergi dari apartemen Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Ia pamit pada kami, tentu saja," kata Kyungsoo melanjutkan ceritanya. Tangannya tergenggam erat oleh tangan Sehun, seolah mereka berdua mencoba memberi semangat dan penguatan diri. "Namun ia tak pernah bilang ingin kemana."

"Yang ia katakan hanyalah ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat—sebuah tempat di mana hanya akan ada dia dan kehidupannya. Hanya akan ada dia dan sisa hatinya yang terluka," kata Kyungsoo dalam suara yang lirih karena isak tangisnya.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo sesaat, namun kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk meraih laci di sebelah kanan sofa yang ia duduki, sebelum akhirnya membawa sebuah amplop.

"Ini." Jongin menyerahkan amplop putih tersebut pada Sehun, namun matanya yang sedingin salju membuat Sehun bergidik takut.

 _Ia terlambat._

"Kado terakhir dari Luhan," lanjut Jongin dalam nada pahit dalam tiap suku katanya.

Dua puluh lima Desember, di saat semua orang harusnya menikmati suasana natal yang hangat dan ceria, penuh kebahagiaan dan kebersamaan, Sehun malah berakhir meringkuk seorang diri di dalam kamar yang telah hampir dua minggu tak ia jamah.

Di antara selimut dan di atas seprei yang masih menyimpan setitik aroma Luhan dan berbagai memori akannya, ia runtuh.

Dalam dekapannya, secarik kertas berisi curahan hati Luhan ia genggam erat-erat.

 _(Stay by my side, linger near. Don't let go of me, who is holding your hand)_

 _Untuk Oh Sehun, seseorang yang menjadi pelangi di lima tahun kehidupanku._

 _Aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri dan kenyataan yang jelas-jelas terpapar di hadapanku bahwa kita, terseok-seok dalam langkah bersama, meletih di tahun ketiga._

 _Mungkin aku melewatkan satu percik sempurna arti cinta agung yang selalu kupercayai._

 _Mungkin aku melewatkan sedetik di mana bintang jatuh pertama di tahun ini membawa pengabulan doa—padahal aku ingin meminta seribu tahun penuh bersamamu._

 _Mungkin aku kehilangan waktu emas di mana aku masih bisa tegar melawan rasa jenuh._

 _Kau, di seberang jalan, menjauh bersama hari terakhir musim gugur yang pergi menghampiri musim selanjutnya. tanpaku yang terpaku dalam seribu bisu._

 _Aku, di sepanjang jalan, mencoba mengeluarkan seribu tanya, di mana salahku hingga semuanya tak sesuai asa kita di tahun pertama._

 _Kita, di persimpangan jalan, berpisah dan melepaskan ikatan yang berubah layu._

 _Kita, di ujung jalan, memilih untuk memunggungi masing-masing dan berlalu._

 _Kita, di akhir cerita, bersatu namun kemudian berpisah dalam semu._

 _Sehun-ah, aku sadar bahwa keraguan adalah racun di tiap hubungan, dan kita tanpa sadar membiarkannya beranak pinak dan menyebar. Sehun-ah, itu tidak benar. Maafkan aku._

 _Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois untuk tidak memahami perasaanmu. Aku tahu, kau begitu menginginkan seorang anak. Maka dari itu, maafkan aku atas sikap egoisku yang tak mampu memberikannya padamu, pun menyetujui usulmu._

 _Maafkan aku yang terlalu egois untuk melepasmu secepat yang aku bisa—Sehun, maafkan aku yang sulit melupakanmu._

 _Aku tahu kau lelah, sejujurnya akupun iya. Namun maafkan aku, sungguh maafkan aku bila aku meninggalkanmu dalam seribu diam, meninggalkanmu dan takkan pernah kembali lagi padamu._

 _Karena diam-diam aku tahu, Sehun-ah. Yang kaubutuhkan bukan lagi aku, namun waktu untuk menyadari bahwa cinta memang bisa sampai pada titik lelahnya._

 _Karena aku tahu, Sehun-ah, perasaan jemu itu resiprokal._

 _Terima kasih, atas waktu yang memberi makna bagi tiap langkah kehidupanku._

 _Terima kasih, telah menjadi pelangi dalam tiap hembus napasku walau aku, tanpa sadar, menjadi buta warna dalam keegoisanku sendiri._

 _Salam cinta,_

 _L._

 _(I thought about you thousands of times a day)_

Di satu hari di antara musim dingin, tepat di hari terakhir di bulan Desember, Sehun memutuskan untuk memanggil Luhan di nomor teleponnya. Walaupun ia tahu kecil kemungkinan Luhan mau menjawab panggilan darinya, tapi setidaknya ia ingin mencoba.

 _Tuuut. Tuuut._

Dan benar saja, panggilannya masuk ke kotak pesan.

 _(You were such a pretty person. You were such a pretty person. Please don't do this to me, you know me)_

"Luhan- _ah._.."

"Luhan, maafkan aku..."

"Maafkan aku, Han- _ah_. Aku berjanji akan menebus semua rasa bersalahku. Maafkan aku, sungguh aku minta maaf..."

"Han- _ah_ , kembalilah, oke?"

"...Han- _ah_..."

"Luhan, aku merindukanmu."

"Pulang, ya?"

"...Luhan..."

"...tolong, pulanglah..."

"Luhan... Maafkan aku..."

 _(I'm not me, I have no confidence. I cannot stand a day without you. I do not know what to do anymore without you)_

"Luhan- _ah_ , kau tahu, kan kalau aku tak bisa apa-apa jika tanpamu?..."

"Han- _ah_ , jawab pesan ini, ya?"

"...Pulanglah, Han."

"Maafkan aku."

"Luhan..."

 _(Just hug me, please hug me. Don't say anything and just run to me.)_

"Aku takkan meminta apapun lagi. Kau juga berhak marah dan memukulku... tapi, tolong kembalilah. Pulanglah kesini, Han. Kumohon."

"...Aku akan tetap di rumah setiap hari dan jika kau kesini, aku akan langsung menyambutmu."

"Han- _ah_..."

"...kumohon..."

Dan Sehun menangis, jatuh meringkuk di atas lantai dingin rumahnya yang sepi dan hening.

 _(With a lonely and anxious heart. I'm just waiting for you like this)_

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ponselnya bergetar hingga Sehun tersentak kaget.

Ia membawa ponsel tersebut ke depan wajahnya dan menatap bagaimana nomor yang sedari tadi ia coba hubungi terpampang nyata di layar ponsel, mengiriminya satu pesan yang membuat hatinya berdenyut pilu.

Pelan, Sehun membawa jemarinya untuk menekan layar, dan satu pesan itu terbuka.

 _ **from : Luhan baby**_

 _ **text :**_

 _ **Sehun-ah, tolong berhenti mencariku karena aku tahu, rasa jenuh dan lelah di antara kita, sikap egois dan ketidakmampuan kita untuk bertahan takkan menghasilkan apapun kecuali sakit hati.**_

 _ **Selamat tinggal, Sehun-ah.**_

 _ **Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan lupa sarapan sebelum memulai harimu. Jangan lupa memasukkan pakaian ke laundry. Jangan lupa tidur cukup, jangan terlalu banyak minum dan...**_

 _ **Tolong lepaskan aku.**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Namun cinta saja tak cukup, Sehun-ah, bila kita dihadapkan pada kenyataan seperti ini.**_

 _ **Selamat tinggal.**_

 _(I love you, I love you. I'll shout out from this long silence, my foolish and weak heart)_

Sehun tahu ia sudah terlambat.

Sangat, sangat terlambat.

Namun ia tak tahu, apa yang membuatnya lebih sakit—kenyataan bahwa tidak akan ada lagi sosok Luhan yang mengisi kehidupannya, atau fakta bahwa ialah dalang dari semua hal yang terjadi saat ini.

Kertas kado terakhir dari Luhan teremas tak berdaya, luruh bersama air mata yang tak berhenti keluar dari kedua matanya.

Sehun tahu, di tahun ketiga ini—bahwa rasa jenuh itu resiprokal, dan ia tak memiliki waktu dan kesempatan lagi untuk mengubah semuanya.

* * *

END

* * *

 _note:_

uhm, iya, saya masih bersama hunhan. tapi saya lebih aktif menulis di wattpad hehe. please cek beberapa akun saya yang lain. feel free untuk sekadar melihat-lihat.

[ps: cerita ini aslinya dibuat dengan pairing Kaisoo, dan Sachi ikutsertakan pada acara KFF2k16 kemarin. Bisa di cek di ffn-nya KFF2k17, dan diunggah dengan judul "Masygul". Saya ganti pairing menjadi Hunhan. Btw masygul artinya kepedihan, sedangkan retrogresi filantropi kurang lebih artinya rasa cinta yang berkurang /ok so sappy/]

SAYA JANJI BESOK-BESOK SAYA BAKAL NULIS FLUFF HUNHAN AJALAH YA AMPUN TERNYATA NYESEK JUGA YAH HAHAHAHAHA ANJIR BEGO BGT SIH GW JD AUTHOR NYESEL GA NYESEL SIH NULIS ANGST MULU BERAQ /sori/


End file.
